Total Pandamonium
Total Pandamonium is a Total Drama World Tour game, produced by Cartoon Network. The game was first put up on the Total Drama World Tour CN Page on May 24, 2010. Total Pandamonium is also released as an game application for the iPad, iPhone and iPod Touch for free. Stages In the iPod version, the game begins with DJ chugging down a bottle of soda. However, the Cartoon Network version of the game cuts out this scene, and starts with DJ, in the forest, looking for a bathroom. He finds one and begins to run for it. A panda is then seen snarling, and follows DJ. The game then goes to the first stage, which is a Chinese forest. While DJ runs frantically through the forest, attempting to find the outhouse, pandas try to attack him. If DJ looses half of his health, his face expression changes, and his shirt tears. If there’s a pinball powerup in the air and one clicks it, a bubble surrounds DJ, protecting him from animal attacks. Also, there will be occasional bombs made out of fishtails that must be removed by clicking on them. To get rid of the pandas, one must click on the pandas and throw them away, off-screen. Once DJ gets near the outhouse, pandas stop attacking him. The second stage happens in the forest of the Yukon. This time, pandas and seals are now attacking DJ. This level, however, increases in difficulty, since animals are attacking DJ at a faster rate than before. Once again, one gets rid of the pandas and seals by dragging them away by using the mouse. The next stage happens in the Amazon rainforest. However, the seals are gone, and now it’s monkeys attacking DJ. This level is harder than the previous ones. This stage increases in the use of protection bubbles. Once again, when DJ gets to the outhouse, the player moves on to the next and final stage. The final stage happens in the German Alps. This stage is much harder than the others; this time it’s goats and pandas attacking the player. This stage yet again increases the use of protection bubbles. However, once a player reaches the outhouse, it is now golden, signifying that they have won the game. After a player wins, there is a screenshot of all the enemies in the game clapping for the player as DJ cheers. Trivia *Total Pandamonium is the first Total Drama World Tour game to be produced. *Total Pandamonium is the first Total Drama Cartoon Network game that does not take place in the camp on Total Drama Island or on the set in Total Drama Action. *The countries that Total Pandamonium takes place in are South America, China, Germany and Canada (different place in Canada). *The outhouse used in the first three stages of the game is the one seen in One Flu Over The Cuckoos, The Sand Witch Project and in The Aftermath: IV. *Total Pandamonium shows four animals (pandas, monkeys, seals, and goats) that have all appeared in Total Drama World Tour thus far. Coincedentially, all of them have been hurt by DJ in some way. *The panda, goat, seal and monkey that appear in this game also appear in the ending scene of "Drop of Shame." *Despite The Am-AH-Zon Race taking place after Slap Slap Revolution. Monkeys appear in stage three and goats appear in stage four. *The monkeys that appear in the game are based on the ones in The Am-AH-Zon Race. However, while the ones in the game are about the same size as the pandas and other animals, the ones in the actual episode are less than half that size. *Total Pandamonium is also the first Total Drama app to be available for download in the App Store. Gallery Pandamonium.PNG|The Games Icon. Category:Apps Category:Games and Entertainment Apps